Guitarist the world over have long known the frustration of dropping a pick during a live performance. The most obvious solution to this problem is, of course, to improve the grip of the pick itself to make it much easier to hold and much more difficult to drop. Since the introduction of the first modern pick by D'Andrea USA in 1922, musicians have added cork to their picks, texturized their picks, punched holes in them, and even employed adhesive pads in an attempt to improve their grip. Many of these approaches have been extremely successful and are in wide use today but despite these advancements, and their ubiquity, guitarist are still dropping their picks. Many inventors and musicians, resigned to the fact that dropped picks are a fact of life, focused their efforts less on prevention and more on rapid recovery. From these creators sprang devices such as the now very popular pick rail. A pick rail is simply a pick holder mounted to a microphone stand that a guitarist can pull a pick from at a moment's notice and hopefully not miss a beat. These rails work exceptionally well and are used by professionals and amateurs alike. But what if a guitarist isn't conveniently near a microphone stand when he drops his pick? The obvious answer to that question has been to mount the pick holder to the guitar or to the guitarist himself. In this vein, inventors have proposed various pick holders that mount to guitar straps, pick holders that mount to head-stocks, and pick holders that mount to the guitar body itself, just to name a few. There are even pick holder bracelets and necklaces. The list goes on but the unifying feature of all of these pick holding approaches is that they all require at least one extra device, apparatus, or specialized component in addition to the picks themselves. Although an attempt has been made to create stand-alone picks that can be clipped to guitar strings without the need for extra components (U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,118A, Paxton, 1969), these picks and their variants don't lend themselves to practical use during live performances as they are somewhat cumbersome to quickly unclip from the strings when needed. Clearly there is still room for improvement. The first modern guitar pick was invented in 1922 (and was likely dropped on the floor the same day) yet, after almost 100 years of innovation, guitarists are still searching for better and more convenient ways to avoid the age old trauma of suddenly finding themselves on stage, mid-solo, without a pick.